Oh Hey, Its Me
by Oh-why-Hello
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby go to their High School Reunion and meet up with some old enemy and past loves. Two O.C.'s Mordecai x O.C
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Mordecai and Rigby are humans in this.

"Hey, Rigby our High School reunion is next Friday. Do you want to go?"

"What? I am not going nah uh" Rigby gave Mordecai one of the meanest glares he could.

"Aw why? Come on, remember Darcy she is going to be there."

"Dude I totally do not like her anymore. I liked her in junior year that's it. What about Zuzu? She is going to be there too I bet." Rigby smugly looked at him as he remembered her. She was one of Mordecai ex-girlfriend. He had went out with her because she had only had one boyfriend ever and he felt bad and he knew she had a crush on him.

"Dude, don't bring her into this. I never liked her more than a friend." It wasn't all true during the end of their relationship he started to have the tiniest crush on her.

"Whatever man, but you got to admit it she had an amazing rack." Rigby smiled. She did have a pretty good rack Mordecai remembered. But Mordecai remembered everything about her. Her laugh, how smart she was, her favorite color( Yellow) and the earrings she always loved to wear.

"HEY" Benson shouted "get back to work or you're fired!"

"Fine" They huffed. Off in the distance they heard Benson mumbling about something.

"Please go dude. I'll let you be player one for 2 weeks" Mordecai pleaded. "Fine whatever" Rigby huffed.

"Hey lets go inside its way to hot here." Rigby suggested. Mordecai ran his hand though his hair. "Sure I don't care" Mordecai said as he took off his blue and white jacket. Under the jacket he had a plain white tee. Rigby just had a gym shorts since it was so hot and humid that day. Since working on the park so much and running from monsters and other weird things and people they both had some muscle on their arms and legs. "Kay, well lets go." Mordecai said. They walked off to the house.

"Hey want to play Dig Champs 2?" Rigby asked

" Nah, I'm good. I am going to go up stairs. I'm really tired all the sudden." Mordecai answered

"Well okay. See ya."

Mordecai walked up stairs and to the room him and Rigby shared. He took off his shirt that was full of pure sweat and tossed it to the corner of their small room. He lied down on his bed. His 6'3 figure barely fit onto his small bed. He was still thinking about Zuzu. He was still remembering things about her like the way she looked how in high school she had dark brown hair barely past her shoulder with blond highlights and wasn't skinny but wasn't fat. He also remembered how funny she was and how her eyes always seemed happy and the way she always smiled. God, why did he missed her so much? What about Margret? What did he like about her? Well she was funny, has an awesome body, tall, really talented, always nice and has a job. Then he thought "Zuzu could have totally changed. She could be fat or be a total bitch." No, she could never be a bitch; she was way too nice and gentle. Mordecai fell asleep still thinking about Zuzu. Did he still like her or not?

-3-3-:3-

So that's the first Chapter. How do you like it? And yes i do have two OC.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second Chapter. The O.C. will not be a Mary-Sue at all. Love Ya –Zuzu- _:3_

"Hey wake up man." Rigby kept trying to push Mordecai awake "Uggg, come on wake up!"

"Uhhh fine I'll wake up geez" Mordecai slowly got up into a sitting position and stretched his long legs.

"Good I have been trying to wake you up for like ten minutes." Rigby sounded annoyed and just plain exhausted.

"What's our job today anyway Rigby?" Mordecai yawned as he stretched his arms out.

"Um I think snack bar." Rigby could hear Mordecai groan as he said snack bar.

"I hate that job. Remember last time we worked there you almost lost your body." Mordecai groaned and went to the small closet Rigby and he shared in their room. He put on a short sleeved blue and white tee-shirt and regular blue jeans with a small rip at the knee. He looked over at Rigby. He was wearing an old brown hoodie he had since High School and white and black gym shorts.

"Why do you still have that hoodie?" Mordecai asked.

"It's really soft and comfy." Rigby responded.

"No, you like it because Darcy said she liked it." Mordecai saw his friends face immediately got red.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai laughed and started to walk to the kitchen. Rigby caught up to Mordecai as he was walking down the stairs.

"So when's the Reunion?" Rigby asked.

"Tomorrow" Mordecai said.

"What? Tomorrow I thought it was in like a week." Rigby sounded scared to death.

"What, do you have to get your hair done?" Mordecai chuckled.

"Well, what about _**Zuzu**_?" Rigby smugly looked at his friend.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Well how do you think she'll look?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know. She will probably have longer hair and more make-up on then when she did in High School. Hey lets go to the snack bar now." Mordecai said.

"Sure, she will." Rigby answered.

Truth why Mordecai wanted to get to the snack bar so bad was so Rigby would stop talking about Zuzu. He doesn't know why but whenever someone talks about her he gets really nervous. He did want to see if she had changed or not. Maybe she was the same 5'5, somewhat chubby, short haired brunette girl from High School. It didn't matter to him though, he still loved Margret more.

That it I KNOW I haven't updated in 5 months im sorry and it's a short chapter: I'll update soon I promise xP


End file.
